<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stung in the heart by bunmyeoncitizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848407">stung in the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunmyeoncitizen/pseuds/bunmyeoncitizen'>bunmyeoncitizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnny gets stung by wasps :(, loosely based off of animal crossing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunmyeoncitizen/pseuds/bunmyeoncitizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mark loves johnny even with the tiny complications that spike into their daily lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stung in the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was 2am when i had the idea of writing. thought i could actually make something, so i began to make this. it's loosely based off of animal crossing since i recently spent the past 3 weeks playing it. so enjoy. </p><p>(it's also unbetaed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mark sits under a shady tree to block the beating afternoon sun. he had just finished carving out a new chair for his and johnny’s dining room. the rough ridges of the wood and the tiny sheddings filling the air made the process difficult to accomplish, but it had been completed. mark now relaxes under the shade and ponders on his next task for the day. the crashing waves takes over his senses and lulls him into a peaceful state of mind. it moves his brain towards drowsiness, but a yell that booms across the field wakes up mark. he averts his eyes toward the noise and spots johnny, wallowing in pain as he rests on his knees. mark rises up from under the tree and dashes towards johnny. as he approaches him, he can point out the various spots that are sprinkled on his lower neck and left shoulder. </p><p>“wasps?” mark pants out, his breath flowing short from his sprint.</p><p>johnny aches under the sun as he gives mark a small nod. “i thought i’d try to catch them, but i was wrong.”</p><p>relief appears onto mark’s face as he moves towards johnny. he bends his knees and takes out some ointment from his pockets, then carefully smears it onto the bug bites. </p><p>“please be careful next time, i’m almost out of medicine since you keep on forcing yourself to catch these wasps,” mark reprimands as he continues to apply cream to johnny’s bites.</p><p>“i am careful,” johnny retorts, wincing at every spot mark touches, “i just am unlucky when it gets to catching them.”</p><p>mark stops and looks into johnny’s eyes, soft but regretful. mark can’t help but see how endearing his boyfriend is. he helps out too often that he doesn't look out for himself. he gives out so much love from his big heart that he is oblivious of the harsh problems they face. he deeply cares for mark to the point he would go in front of mark to protect him from any demon that wants to hurt mark. johnny loves mark even when they fight, even when they are apart, even when they can't get enough of each other. johnny loves mark. and mark cant help but love johnny back.</p><p>“i believe you, but out of love i worry about your well-being. what if something worse happened to you while you were chased by the wasps, like not seeing the cliff and falling down and getting injured even worse,” mark spoke in a low voice, “i’d have to haul you into our truck and drive for forty-five minutes to a hospital. your bones would’ve already cracked into tiny pieces on the way there with my horrible driving skills. i love you too much for you to seriously injure yourself. so please, be careful with what you do.”</p><p>mark deeply sighs and proceeds to apply cream onto johnny’s arm. johnny watches mark’s face, which is trying to not look at johnny directly. he tries to read his expression but lets his thoughts invade his mind. </p><p>“i’m sorry for worrying you,” johnny reflects, “i wasn’t thinking properly and i ended up endangering myself in the moment. i just wanted to catch cool bugs.”</p><p>mark begins to smile as he finally looks at johnny who has a small frown on his face. “i understand and i forgive you. i got too dramatic when i only wanted to make a point. i just get overprotective whenever you seem hurt.”</p><p>johnny still has a remorseful expression on his face when mark realizes that johnny’s thoughts are swarming his mind. he finishes applying the ointment and pecks a kiss on johnny’s forehead. a warm smile emits from mark’s face, “the deed is done. now, let’s get some popsicles and watch the ocean waves. how does that sound?”</p><p>“that sounds nice,” johnny agrees before standing up, mark following suit.</p><p>the look of remorse had faded from johnny as he gives a tiny smirk to mark. confusion fills mark as he looks at his boyfriend, but he has no time to react to the way he is picked up off the ground and positioned on top of johnny’s right shoulder. mark yelps and bashes against johnny’s lower back in an attempt to get out of his grasp, but johnny begins to walk on the dirt path that is headed toward their cozy place they called home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>